Ravena
is a subspecies of the Mulawin race. These subversive groups are willing to wreak havoc upon the humans and they're mainly the enemies of the Mulawins. The founder of the Ravenas is Lord Ravenum of Halconia. Appearance The wing and feather colors of the Ravenas are usually red, black, brown and yellow. The colors of their clothing and armor are usually dark red and brown. When being a full-blooded Ravena, they have markings on their faces. Just like the full-blooded Mulawins who have green eyes, the full-blooded Ravenas have red eyes. However, there are Ravena Tabons (half-human, half-Avian) who have few red feathers on their human hairs, black eyes and sometimes they have markings on their faces. GabrielIn 2004 Mulawin series, Gabriel has yellow eyes, feathered headdress and Ravena markings on his face when he was a Prince of Halconia under Lord Ravenum of Halconia. and Rafael are notable examples of the Ravena Tabons who doesn't have any Ravena markings on his face. Distinction Noticeably, the Mulawins and the Ravenas have distinctions that distinguishes them from one tribe over the other: * Ugatpak: Generally, if the ugatpak is removed, a Ravena will not only lose its wings but also his/her memories while being an avian. * Weaponry: In Halconia, the Ravenas use swords, blow guns, daggers, clawed gauntlets, or prefer hand-to-hand combat. Sometimes they put venom on their weapons to instantly kill their enemies. * Religion: The Ravenas do not worship any of the deities (including Sandawa), but they only revere Ravenum as their lord. There are few Ravenas who revere Sandawa such as Gabriel. * Personalities: Most of the Ravenas have evil personalities. However there are few Ravenas who are not evil and they have the code of honor such as Gabriel and Greco. History Since the humans polluted the forests where Mulawins live, a group of renegade Mulawins headed by Ravenum didn't agree to have peace with the humans. Thus, Ravenum and his group are kicked out from Avila. Ravenum later created his own kingdom known as Halconia located beneath the mountains. Years after, his members including him transfigured and turned into what they call Ravena. For many years, the Ravenas wanted to rebel against the Mulawins and even the humans. Their main reasons for it were to protect the nature and to kill all humans mercilessly who dared to pollute the nature. However, the Ravenas were defeated by the Mulawins in the last Mulawin-Ravena war. This resulted to Lord Ravenum of Halconia's second death in the hands of Aguiluz, his son from Salimbay. After many years, King Gabriel of Halconia succeeded his father and restored the Ravenas in Halconia. After Rashana betrayed Gabriel, she briefly takes over the leadership of the Ravenas, until she proclaims her nephew Rafael as the king of Halconia. When Lira and Pirena arrive from their world to the human world, Lira plays the Flute of the Mulawin in a wrong tune, which is supposedly to summon Mulawins for their help. However, Tuka and her Ravenas appeared before them, in which Lira mistakenly thought of them as "Mulawins". Both are fighting against Tuka's Ravena group until they're all defeated. When the unknown ferocious monster, the child of Magindara and Siklab, wrecks havoc upon Avila and Tierra Fuego (which is according to the prophecy of Balasik that the monster will destroy all the races), the Ravenas initially joined with the creature at first, under Daragit's orders. However, the monster also killed few Ravenas such as Daragit and Savanna. This forces the Ravenas under Rafael to join forces with the Mulawins, alongside Magindara and Siklab, to fight the monster. After the deaths of the leaders Rashana, Rafael and most of the Ravenas, Siklab and Uwak-ak are the remaining Ravenas left. Siklab is nowhere to be seen after the death of his lover Magindara, while Uwak-ak is later shown to be fully grown in Avila. According to Tagaktak, the Ravena population will grow again once Uwak-ak marries. The Ravenas are now living in peace with the Mulawins and humans. Notable Figures Ravena Royalty *Lord Ravenum **King Gabriel, son of Lord Ravenum (and Lucila Montenegro) ***Prince Uwak-ak, son of King Gabriel (and Queen Rashana). Same as below. **Aguiluz, son of Lord Ravenum (and Salimbay) ***Almiro, son of Aguiluz (and Alwina) *King Rasmus, sister of Queen Rashana. Same as below. **King Rafael, son of King Rasmus (and Savanna Montenegro) *Queen Rashana, brother of King Rasmus. Same as above. **Prince Uwak-ak, son of Queen Rashana (and King Gabriel). Same as above. *Lord Daragit **Prince Siklab, son of Lord Daragit (and Queen Vultra) Other Ravenas *Tuka *Greco *Ribay *Tangos *Ningas *Savanna Montenegro Trivia *The remaining Ravenas after the fall of Halconia (Siklab and Uwak-ak) is slightly similar to the remaining Mulawins in Encantadia after the genocide in Avalon (Lakan and a Tabon Pagaspas). Version differences *In the original Mulawin 2004 series, Pirena, the diwata of fire and darkness, is a diwata who assisted the Ravenas in fighting the Mulawins. *In the original Encantadia 2005 series, a rogue Ravena warrior, who imprisoned Mercurio, had fought Danaya and Bagwis, in which he was slain by the two. *During the events of Mulawin the Movie, the Ravenas have sided with the Hathors against the combined forces of Avila and Lireo, headed by Aguiluz and Ybarro. External links *Ravena at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena